The Amulet of Time  One
by Black-El
Summary: Amu Hinamori. The most popular girl in Seiyo Academy. She was rich and spoilt. No-one ever dared cross her path. Until, a certain special amulet appeared in her dreams… She cannot turn back now. M for later chapters. Please read!
1. Prologue

**Uve The Amulet of Time - One**

**Me: Ahhhhhh~ . This is my first fanfiction, go easy on me! **

**Mai: hihi! I'm El's friend, and I will feature in the story! I also helped El with this!**

**Ikuto: This is going to be good… –rubs hands together-**

**Amu: …-sweatdrops- **

**Mai: El does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! -hyper-**

**The Amulet of Time – One**

_**Prologue**_

Amu Hinamori. The most popular girl in Seiyo Academy. She was rich and spoilt. No-one ever dared cross her path. Until, a certain special amulet appeared in her dreams… _**She cannot turn back now.**_

_Amu stirred in her sleep. She yawned, rubbed her eyes, and stared at her surroundings. Yes, her king-sized bed and silk covers were still there, her beautiful _**(Me: So she thinks..)**_ reflection in the long mirror was staring back at her, and the early morning sparrows were chirping away._

Amu sighed. She had the weirdestdream ever_…_

_~Amu's Dream~_

_I was in a spiralling world. An old man appeared in front of me. " I am The Oracle." I was terrified. I dared not move – importance radiated from him. He produced a dirty, brown amulet. I stared at it in disgust, as I had__much_ _more beautiful jewellery. He sighed softly, and started to recite something. _

**This was going to change my life. Forever.**

_The Amulet of Time is a great power bestowed upon you,_

_But it is a great curse as well when in the wrong hands. _

_Choose wisely, and know who is friend,_

_Or foe. _

_**What am I getting myself into…**_

_The man bowed, and disappeared just as suddenly as he had appeared. The only thing that signalled his visit was the __**amulet**__. Yes, the dirty, brown amulet was sitting there doefully, waiting to be picked up. Why did he leave it? Then something hit me. Could this be…..__**The Amulet of Time**__?_

**Me**_**: **_**Whoo! My prologue is finally finished! (:**

**Mai: Well done! Please Read & Review!**

**Me: I seriously need help for other chaps! If you're reading this, thanks!**


	2. Mysteriousness

**Amu: The prologue was so short..**

**Ikuto: Yeh, that's because El wanted you to get the main point of the story. -smirks-**

**Me: I wanted yo- HEY!**

**Mai: Ikuto stop being so…PERVERTED AND ANNOYING! -chases Ikuto around with a big saucepan- **

**Mai: oh..and..by.. the way..El..DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**(Me: sorry about the spelling mistakes! .)**

**The Amulet Of Time – One**

_**Mysteriousness**_

_~Normal PoV~_

She blinked hard. Why did the 'dream' feel so _real_? All this was so confusing. She had to get to the bottom of this.

"Money can solve this…" Amu thought to herself. **(Me: So she thought…) **She was back to her snobby self.

Everything had fallen to the thought of money, money, money. People did horrible stuff for money. They killed, robbed, ruined people's lives.

Obviously, Amu didn't dad was the one who some of those bribes.

She got out of bed, changed, put mascara on and used her diamond studded hairbrush to brush her rare pink hair. Amu winced, when the hairbrush caught a knot in her hair. "SERVANT!" she screamed at the top of her voice. A tall male servant with dark tanned skin**( Me: Guess who THAT is! Will reveal later)** quickly rushed in.

_10 min later_

The 'knot' was finally out, and Amu scrutinised herself carefully for the first time of the day. **(Me: Amu looks at her 'beautiful' reflection millions of times a day. =.= Amu: HEY! No I don't!) **She gasped. Loudly. And she had to bite herself to stop from screaming. And of course, what was hanging on her neck?

_The Amulet of Time_.

_~Amu's PoV~_

Oh Jesus. I was half-crying, my mascara was dripping everywhere. I wanted to stamp my foot on the ground like a three-year-old.

This..this _hideous _thing was hanging on my neck! I tried to take it off desperately, but it just wouldn't budge. It looked as if it _belonged _there. I had to hide it somehow…

I found a high-neck yellow jumper, and jeans to wear. I hope Daddy won't notice…

I felt very nervous as I walked down the grand marble stairs. Thousands of servants bowed to me as I passed.

Only one seemed to notice that I was acting different. I flashed my best smile at him, but he seemed unconvinced. I was worried that he'd find out about my secret..

_**Wasn't that the guy who came in to fix my hair while I was in a bathrobe..?**_

I thought to myself,_"Snap out of it!"_ I switched back to my normal mode, and went down to eat breakfast.

Of course, Daddy didn't comment on my jumper. I always wore stuff like this. Anyway, I had him twisted around my little pinky. My foster sister Rima walked down the stairs. I smirked. I would tease her again today.

"_Hello_, RIMA." I said sweetly.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, then smiled at me. _Haha. _She was _so _easy to fool. Can't expect too much from her, she's only 10.

"Hi Amu-nee-chan!" said Rima cutely. I smiled fakely. _Ha. _She sat next to me, and we ate breakfast: Pancakes with LOTS of syrup. Mmm. Of course, I only ate two as I had to look after my shape.

Rima ate 5. She was going to be FAT. Well, I didn't care at all. " I'm going out." I said coolly as I dismissed myself. Rima, of course, followed me. Sigh. Had to get rid of her now.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Matte~" Rima called after me. I turned around, crouched down and smiled.

"I'll give you whatever you want tomorrow ok?"I said. Rima's face lit up.

Rima was only adopted into our family because her family needed the money. She was never given any presents (I was SO more important than her), so something from me was very special to her.

I walked off while she was still excited. Sigh. That brat was more than enough to handle.

I had a look again at the rusty amulet once inside my room. Couldn't I just throw it away? The more I tried to pull it off, The more it tightened.

Why?

Why did I have to handle this all? Rich girls were supposed to live life luxuriously. _I _never wanted this. I decided to take a nap and not go out. Besides, it was rainy and gloomy. _And cold. _

I changed into my silk pyjamas. _Oh great. _It was patterned with amulets. Just what I needed to sleep well. I was sleepy anyway, so I shrugged and fell into my bed with a sigh.

_~Amu's Dream~_

The 'Oracle' appeared again. "What do ya want? Gosh!"Amu said. "And get this trash off me!" The Oracle sighed.

"You have been very disrespectful. Take off the amulet, and give it to me." He said, calmly.

"No!" Amu said defiantly.

_**Why did I just say that?**_

"And why?" asked the Oracle, slightly amused.

Amu blushed. "Um..um.."

"Netherless, you must hand it over."

"Do I _have _to?" ask Amu, using her charm. Somehow, she had to defend this amulet. It was part of her.

_**Part of me…?**_

"No..you can keep it on one condition."

"What? Really? Tell me!" Amu was excited.

_**For this trash? Snap out of it, Amu!**_

"You must keep it by you, always, and save the country you are going to." he said.

"Country? What?" said Amu, confused than ever.

"You will see."

"And please. Tell me why I have this amulet in the first place!"

"You will see…" The Oracle floated away again.

"Wait! Wait!" cried Amu.

She woke up, sweating and gasping for air.

_~Amu's PoV~_

.god. That retard didn't even answer any of my questions!

What country? WHAT IS THIS ANYWAY?

I was so confused! Nothing was working right AT ALL.

I had a look at the amulet again. It was rusty. And disgusting. I mean, was it worth anything?

I wonder which country I'll be going to.

_~Rima's PoV~_

Yay! Amu-nee-chan was going to give me anything I wanted tomorrow!

But hey..she was being so nice to me! It weas weird. She usually teased me.

Maybe she changed her personality..

_**Not a chance.**_

Well, whatever. I had other things to think about. Like my parents.

_The Servant_

I have to travel to the other world. To wait for her. _Amu Hinamori._

**Me: Another chappir finished! Yayy!**

**Ikuto: Is it M time yett? I'm busting to say fuck.**

**Mai: Heyy! No M yet!**

**Amu: HAHA! (btw, why am I the snobby one?)**

**Me: Because you are. **

**Ikuto: R&R! **


	3. When Time Stops

**Me: Welcome to a new chappie! Thanks guys for reading! ^^ (I think this chappie will be short..)**

**Ikuto: Here you go~ -gives El a tropical drink-**

**Me:…..is this poisonous? **

**Ikuto:…hey…can't I be nice once in a while?**

**Mai: -whisper- He just wants you to update M faster.**

**Amu: CHEATER! YOU SUCK IKUTO! **

**Mai: Black-El does not own Shugo Chara, she only owns the plott~ Plus, add this story to your story alert so you won't miss out!**

**(Me: I knoe this story is short, I was lazy~~ thanks for waiting!)**

**The Amulet of Time – One**

**Chapter Two**

_**When Time Stops **_

When time stops for certain things. Like Oracles. Like magic. Like Amu Hinamori_._

_~Amu's PoV~_

I couldn't think. I tried sleeping, so I could meet the Oracle again, but I just couldn't.

I tried using my 'powers' to activate the amulet, but IT DIDN'T WORK. I sighed.

When will I answer all of my questions?

_10 min later_

Oh. Freakin. Great. The little brat hadn't forgotten the stupid promise! I face-palmed myself. Why did I do that?

"Ok, what do you (fuckin) want? **(Ikuto: YAYY! Everyone: …..)**

_~Rima's PoV~_

I looked around Nee-chan's room. There was the beautiful king-sized bed, the long mirror, light pink walls, and the VERY BIG wardrobe.

I wanted everything there, but I only could choose one…

Then I saw some light. Coming from Nee-chan.

I shaded my eyes lightly and saw…

_An Amulet._

"Nee-chan…I want that."

I pointed at the amulet hanging on Nee-chan's neck.

_~Amu's PoV~_

I gaped.

Of all things, she had to choose something important.

"Um…why would you want a rusty, brown amulet?" I tried to say it nicely, but my eyebrows were twitching.

_~Rima's PoV~_

A rusty brown amulet? I was confused. It was shining brightly…

"Please?" I used my small, cute voice.

Usually it worked, but it didn't this time.

"NO."

"But you said you would give anything I wanted!"

Nee-chan fidgeted.

_~Amu's PoV~_

Oh no. CRAPP. I had to tell her my secret now. OMG! I'M SO DUMB! **(Me: I know you are. Amu: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!) **Sigh. I had no choice.

"Uhm…well…this amulet is mine. You can't really take it."

"I'm not taking it, I'm asking for it.." Rima started to look hurt.

I gave her a death stare.

She started whimpering. Good. Teasing made me remember who I really was.

"Please tell me, I don't want it anymore..ok nee-chan~?" she said in a VERY SMALL VOICE.

SIGH. WHY DO I GIVE IN WHEN SHE STARTS IN A VERY SMALL VOICE?

"Okok..I'll tell you. This amulet…was given to me by an Oracle..and now I have to travel to some country to do something. That's all I know." I shrugged lightly, like it was nothing. BUT IT WAS A HUGE MATTER.

"Can I come with you?" Rima asked. I sighed. She just _loved _adventure.

"Maybe..I DON'T KNOW OK?" I sat down on the floor and sighed.

Rima sat down with me and patted my back. Yep. Thanks a lot.

Everything seemed ok then.

Just when I was feeling better, a sharp pain rose in my chest.

The amulet was burning into me. I screamed and fell down into Rima's small arms.

_~Rima's PoV~ _

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" I cried out as my sister collapsed. She was breathing heavily, and many servants were rushing to the door.

I locked it before they could come in, and closed all the windows (it took a long time).

Nee-chan nodded, and told me to take off her shirt. I did, and saw that the amulet had _burnt _itself into her body.

It was seriously stuck. I gasped.

I gingerly tried to take it off, but then my sister screamed. I immediately froze.

"Please….please…" she muttered.

"Nani, nee-chan?" I said as I took her in my arms.

"Help…" she said, her voice dying to a small whimper.

Then. The worst part came.

Nee-chan started evaporating.

_~Amu's PoV~_

Omfg. I was freakin evaporating and my chest was hurting so bad.

I tried to scream, but my throat was hoarse.

_Was I going to die?_

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't talk anymore.

**My legs started disappearing**. I quickly beckoned for Rima to come.

She said, "Yes?"

I pointed to the drawer under my desk.

She rushed over to the drawer and puled out a key.

**My waist disappeared**. I pointed to the mirror.

She pushed it over and fitted the key into a hole.

**My stomach disappeared**. She put her hand in and pulled out a small diary.

She opened it. It was an ordinary diary.

**My chest disappeared**. There was no time. I might die. I started crying.

Still, I held firm ground and signalled Rima to come over.

"Inside..this….is..something…" I whispered, when the rest of me was gone in a fine spray of mist.

_~Rima's PoV~ _

Nee-chan was gone. The only thing left was the diary.

The servants and my foster dad rushed in. Dad looked VERY angry.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" he practically screamed.

"She disappeared…" I said bluntly.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled. I sighed.

He snatched the diary out of my hands and gave it to one of the servants.

"HEY!" I said as I tried to get it back.

He ordered two servants to hold me back. I screamed and scratched, but they would not budge.

Dad looked through the diary.

"THIS HAS FUCKIN NOTHING IN IT!" he screamed, and threw it at my feet.

_**Huh?**_

"JAIL!" 30 YEARS!" he yelled.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"You killed my daughter, you're gonna pay for it!" He said angrily.

"Take that dumb wretched book too!"

And I was sent to jail.

With the diary.

For the prime years of my life.

_~Amu's PoV~ _

I woke up in a world of white. I couldn't move.

I had all my body parts again!

_But was I dead?_

The Oracle came again.

I wanted to kill him.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ORACLE? YOU PRACTICALLY RUINED MY LIFE!" I was steaming and crying.

The oracle said,"This is what you have paid the price for."

He held up a mirror. First I saw myself, then something really bad was happening in that mirror.

Rima was being taken into jail.

Suddenly, without any answers, the Oracle disappeared again.

"Seriously, can't that guy be more understanding?" Amu cried.

The world materialised around her.

"Sand…Pyramids…" Amu muttered in her confusion.

_20 sec later _**(Me: she is so thick.)**

"WTF? SAND? PYRAMIDS?" Amu screamed.

**Me: =3 and that's the end of chapter 3! **

**Mai: R & R! –super hyper- if you want to be a character in the story, please review, and El will consider it!**

**Me: Sorry for the long wait~~ I was like, so busy!**

**Ikuto: see ya all next time! .**

**Amu: yeh!**

**Me: …ok….. **


	4. The Encounter

**Me: SORRY for not updating for like, 3 months! **

**Mai: Yeh! People are waiting man!**

**Me: REALLY SORRY! I will try to update earlier!**

**Amu: You kept me waiting! =.=**

**Me: I will let Ikuto loose on you!**

**Amu: ….-silent-….**

**Mai: El does not own Shugo Chara, if she did, it wouldn't have such a crap ending. **

**El: P.S..Lemon coming soon!**

**The Amulet of Time – One**

**Chapter Three**

_**The Encounter**_

Sometimes, special things encounter other special things. In special places.

**(Me: I will start recapping the last chappies so you don't forget them! ^^)**

**Recap: **The world materialised around her. "Sand…Pyramids…" Amu muttered in her confusion.

_20 sec later _

"WTF? SAND? PYRAMIDS?" Amu screamed.

So…this was Egypt. Why the hell was Amu in Egypt? AND..her chest still hurt from the amulet burning into her..

Hm…it was hot. Sand kept on blowing into her eyes, and they started stinging.

"Fuck." said Amu as she rubbed her eyes and looked into the distance.

There, far away, was a giant pyramid/castle.

Might as well be a path to safety.

_~Amu's PoV~_

**WTH? **I had to actually WALK all the way to the fucking castle? Are you serious?

I muttered in annoyance as I started walking, ripping my clothes off on the way.

_2 days later_

Ok…a moth-bitten, snake-bitten, sunburnt, almost dead Amu appeared at the door of the giant pyramid. She just couldn't stand it anymore…

**-Thump-**

**At least she was in the shade..**

(Me: still amu's PoV)

I stirred. Lots of male voices, soft bed..strange smell..

I stirred and tried to move my head to look at what the time was on my alarm clock.

There was a face there instead. What the hell?

That was bad enough, but..

It was..it was…. I looked closely. FUCKIN HELL IT WAS THE SERVANT FROM MY FUCKIN HOME!

I ended up slapping his face and yelling at the top of my voice.

I quickly sat up in bed and screamed. Everyone covered their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL?" I yelped as I scrambled out of bed, trying to escape from this upside-down world full of strange men.

And then I realised that I was naked.

**-silence- **

_Oh SHIT!_

I quickly pulled the covers over me.

"What ya lookin at?" I said angrily to one of the men who were looking at me hungrily. He meekly looked away.

The 'other' servant from home started saying, Miss? Hello?

"Yes, hello and piss off you fuckhead."I yelled at him. "Where are my clothes you idiot!"

"Uhm..you came naked in front of our door so we don't have any women clothes .." he said apoligetically.

I started having terrible thoughts. What if I had to wear men's UNDERPANTS?

Ew.

"Omg, are you that thick? Just..show me some men clothes!"

The servant hurried around, making a ruckus trying to find some damn clothes.

After like three years, the servant came out with a yellowish-brown robe. I put it on, but my boobs kept sagging down and THERE WERE NO FRIKKIN UNDERPANTS!

"Do you have underpants of any sort?" I said, staring at them.

It was a dumb question.

"What are underpants?" he asked. "Maybe I should call Master.."

"Who's Master?" I asked him, kind of scared at the thought of someone big, and muscular, and ugly.

"His name is…" The servant hesitated.

"WHAT?" I yelled, dying of curiosity.

"Curiosity seriously killed the cat." I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, the doors opened.

"Who said undaapents?" cried someone heroically, in a..I guess, Egyptian accent.

It was someone short with blonde hair, red irisis and a small head! **(Me: so sorry tadase. Tadase: HEY! I was going to reveal my name! and now you ruined it!)**

I cracked up.

"Ahh, MASTER Tadase!" the all cried and fell down on one knee.

"Huh…so this is your master?" I said loudly, so everyone could hear me.

Then, the servant kicked me, so I fell down and bowed too. I blushed furiously.

"This newcomer said underpants." said the servant.

"Oh..okay." said 'Master' Tadase as he looked around the room.

"Follow me." He said. "To meet my brother."

He must have an even smaller head!

I wonder who he is…

**Me: PHEW! Finally finished this chapter. –angry readers smashing into home and demanding- okok! I'll be faster! –avoids a lamp-**

**Mai: Quick quick, start your new one!**

**Me: OK! –just misses a broken TV- HEY! That was my new TV!**

**Amu: MY FASHION BOX!**

**Ikuto: MY CONDOM BOX!**

**Everyone: ….**


End file.
